The Break of Dawn
by MyImmortal329
Summary: After finding out he's going to be a father, Sully has a rough time getting to sleep. He and Michaela find another way to tire once she wakes at his side.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company, and to A&E.

The Break of Dawn

By, Ashley J

Though he was exhausted, Sully could not sleep. He had tried everything. He'd tried counting sheep in his head, he'd tried warm milk, and he'd tried listening to the crackling of the flames in he hearth. Nothing could lull him into a peaceful sleep. It was nearly dawn now, and Michaela had been sleeping soundly at his side for the past six hours. She had moved a little in her sleep, and Sully had held his breath each time, hoping she'd wake and keep him company. But, he knew she needed her rest. She was carrying their child and needed as much sleep as she could get.

Michaela's condition was precisely the reason why Sully couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but picture what their child together might look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would he or she have their mother's eyes or their father's? Perhaps the baby would obtain traits from his or her grandparents. The possibilities seemed endless, and hundreds of tiny faces ran through Sully's mind, but none of them seemed to be beautiful enough to be something that he could create with the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. Anything that could come from Michaela would be beautiful, and Sully wasn't sure if he was going to be able to wait until the spring to meet his son or daughter.

Another possibility for his insomnia could have been that he'd not eaten enough at Thanksgiving dinner. He'd been so excited about Michaela's news that he had forgotten about eating and had only had time to pick up a biscuit or two to nibble at on the way home. Michaela had insisted on fixing him something later that day, but he couldn't tear himself away from her long enough to sit at the dinner table.

Michaela had found it so endearing that Sully was excited about this baby. She was too, and Sully knew that. The look in her eyes when she told him she was pregnant was something he would never forget. He didn't want to forget it either. He wanted to cherish every memory of that day. He wanted to remember what it was like to find out he was having a child with the love of his life.

Michaela stirred from her side of the bed, and Sully turned to watch her flip onto her side to face him. He couldn't help but smile at how angelic she looked. She was glowing with happiness even in her sleep. A small smile had formed upon her lips, and now Sully's eyes were fixated there. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he didn't want to wake her, because she was sleeping so peacefully.

Several minutes passed, and Sully felt nature's urges calling him, so he slowly sat up in bed, pulled on his buckskins and left the room. Michaela heard Sully's footsteps creaking on the stairs, and she slowly opened her eyes. She wondered what time it was, and when she noticed that the fire was nearly burnt out in the hearth, she figured it was early morning. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the window. Sure enough, the sky was turning from black to a dark blue. Dawn was coming up shortly, and she figured she could get a couple more hours of sleep if she crawled back into bed now.

She felt absolutely exhausted! She and Sully had been through an emotionally and physically trying period for a couple of weeks, and now that the fruit of their labor was on its way, Michaela felt better than ever. She recalled Sully telling her that even if they couldn't make a baby, they could have fun trying. And fun it had been! Though, during the time they were trying to conceive, Michaela had put pressure on herself, hoping each time that it would be a success. Now that she knew she was carrying the child that she and Sully both desperately wanted, she felt as if she had no worries left in the world. She wanted to be able to make love with her husband and not feel like it was a job. Making love with Sully had always been wonderful, but after they started trying to conceive, it seemed like something she had to work and work and work at, because they had had a goal.

She smiled, thinking of the night Sully had been trying to cook a romantic meal for her. If they hadn't been interrupted, she knew they would have gone straight to bed without even eating. God, he was so wonderful to her, and the way he made her feel was so overwhelming, but in a good way! She felt like she was her best when she was with him. She felt like she could do anything when she was in his arms, and he was buried inside of her.

Michaela felt herself growing warm from her thoughts on the cool November morning. She moved to add a couple of logs to the fire, feeding the flames to let them grow. Once she was satisfied with the amount of heat it had added to the room, she crawled back under the covers and rested her head upon her pillow. It wasn't long before Sully's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

She rolled onto her back and pretended to be asleep. Sully silently crept into the room and shut the door behind himself. She could hear him struggling out of his buckskins, and it made her skin prickle from excitement.

He crawled under the covers, and she could feel his leg brush against hers. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, but she figured she could have more fun this way.

Sully noticed how magnificent his wife looked as she lay innocently on the bed. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and her nightgown clung to her features, highlighting the pleasant beginning of a bump on her tummy. He couldn't wait until Michaela was heavily pregnant, so he could place his hands on her and feel the life he'd help to create moving inside of her.

His hand slowly moved to rest upon her belly, and he imagined that his child was kicking away, and he smiled happily. He couldn't wait to see the miracle that he had helped his wife create.

Michaela tried not to giggle as Sully's fingers brushed over her abdomen, and she had to bite her cheek to stop herself. Sully continued to stroke her, and it was driving her wild! She couldn't believe how sensitive her flesh was through her fabric.

Sully's eyes moved over her body, and he wished again that she were awake. Michaela, on the other hand, didn't know how much longer she could withstand the torture that her husband had no idea he was putting her through. It was taking all of her will power not to jump off the bed and laugh hysterically from his tickling.

A moment later, Michaela felt his lips press against her forehead, and she smiled to herself.

"I love you," he whispered. She heard it again a moment later, and she knew he was talking to his unborn child as well. It warmed her heart to hear how excited Sully was about their baby. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you too," she replied, letting her eyes flutter open. Sully looked up at her with wide eyes, but a curious grin spread across his face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you got up to go downstairs," she admitted, sitting up and resting her back against the headboard of the bed. Sully chuckled and scooted up to sit next to his wife. She took his hand in hers, and their fingers laced together. "I'm so happy that you're happy."

"Ya know I woulda been happy if we never had a baby. I mean, I'd never stop lovin' ya, and we'd move on if it never happened."

"I know," Michaela replied, awe and devotion glittering in her eyes. "And us never having a child wouldn't change the way I feel about you either. But it happened, Sully. It happened." She leaned over to kiss her husband, and his hands moved to cup her cheeks. Their lips moved over one another's, and their sweet kiss slowly turned into a passionate expression of love.

Their hands explored and caressed, while their tongues and lips met and danced together to the silent song that all lovers had danced to in the past. Their hearts began to beat in that oh-so-familiar rhythm as Sully crawled over his wife, placing kisses on her neck and her collarbone. Michaela felt her skin becoming warm, and it began to tingle with the familiar touches that Sully's fingers exposed it to.

She shivered as his knees gently framed her hips, capturing her body comfortably under his. Michaela grinned as Sully's fingers worked with the buttons of her gown. With each button that was undone, the desire she felt for him built higher and higher. She felt heat pooling at her center; throbbing for Sully's touch.

After he'd unfastened the last button, Michaela leaned up so Sully could slide the garment over her shoulders and off of her body. He pulled it out from under her and tossed it over his shoulder. Michaela giggled quietly as Sully's bare chest brushed against hers. Her nipples began to harden as his skin brushed against them, teasing them and making her ache for more of him.

Her naked body began to move underneath him, and she could feel his arousal beginning to grow. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and Sully took the opportunity to take a nipple gently between his teeth. Michaela gasped and placed her hands on Sully's broad shoulders. She felt him let go of her and treat her other nipple with the same torture before moving his way down her body.

Their eyes were transfixed on one another's, and before his mouth met its goal, he pressed a kiss to her belly, recognizing that their child was made of this amazing love that they shared together.

"Sully," she whispered, biting her bottom lip as his hot breath hit her throbbing bud. She felt his fingers begin to massage her, circling around her most sensitive spot. She wanted to scream out, but she bit it back as to not wake the children. Her hands moved to grip the bed sheets, and her hips bucked off of the bed as his fingers entered her one at a time. First one and then two. Soon, he was making love to her with his fingers and his mouth, and she could barely contain herself.

Her fingers found the nearest pillow, and she gripped it to try to release the tension she was feeling in her body. Her toes were curling, and she squeezed her eyes shut so tightly that she wasn't sure she'd ever open them again. Sully's hands placed themselves firmly on her hips to keep her from bucking herself off of the bed.

"Sully!" she gasped in a hoarse whisper. Sully muttered something, sending vibrations through her body. She pulled the pillow over her face long enough to let out a shriek of pleasure. Sweat was covering her body now, and as she threw the pillow to the side and collapsed flat on the bed, she found herself panting for breath and coming down from an intense orgasm.

Sully was feeling dizzy as he came up for breath and made his way up his wife's body. Their lips met in an soft kiss, and Michaela could taste herself on him. Their kiss ignited a fire between the two of them, and Sully positioned himself between his wife's legs.

Her head lolled back to rest upon the bed, and Sully gazed down at his wife's heavenly face. He brushed his fingers across her lips, and she kissed each one of them softly. It was then that he became aware that he may have been putting too much weight on his wife's pregnant belly.

Michaela reached for him when he began to pull away.

"Sully? What's the matter?" He still hovered over her, his hands resting firmly on the bed on either side of her head.

"I don't wanna hurt the baby." Michaela's eyes began to tear up for a moment. Even in the midst of passion he took the time to think of what was best for her and their child.

"You're not hurting the baby. It's safe inside of me where it will remain until it's ready to come out." She pulled him closer to her. "You could never hurt us, Sully. Never." With his wife's words of assurance, Sully returned to making love with his wife, and he buried himself within her. She felt herself fill with him, and she took a moment to catch her breath. She was melting around him, and as her inner walls began to accommodate him, she felt the waves of a new pleasurable high starting to flow.

As the sun was beginning to rise, Michaela and Sully collapsed after the explosive results of their lovemaking and listened to the beating of one another's hearts in the silence of the room. Sully curled his arm around Michaela's shoulders, and she snuggled up beside him, draping an arm over his stomach.

The room was growing cool once again, and Sully slowly pulled a blanket over their naked forms. He barely had the strength to lift the material, but he managed to, and soon, he and Michaela were falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

A couple of hours later, dishes were heard clanging around downstairs, and Brian's footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs. He always forgot to be quiet in the morning, because his shoes were loud on the wooden steps of the staircase.

Sully was the first to open his eyes, though he felt Michaela beginning to stir in his arms. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. She giggled, and her eyes fluttered open. Sully's hand moved under the blanket to caress her back, and it moved slowly around her front to caress her belly.

"Mornin'," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, rolling onto her back. She stared up at him, and he smiled down at her with pride in his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"For?" Sully noticed the gleam in her eyes.

"Food," he laughed.

"Oh." Did he sense disappointment? "Well . . ."

"Ya gotta keep your strength up," he reminded her. "You're eatin' for two now, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Michaela asked, moving her hand to place above Sully's on her tummy. "It's the most incredible feeling, Sully, carrying a child."

"The most incredible?" Sully wondered, raising an eyebrow. Michaela rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. It's something you'll never experience, and it's something I never thought I would. Having a life growing inside of me fills a gap in my heart that I never thought would be filled. Of course, being with you and having the children is more than I could have ever asked for. I feel especially blessed now that we're having our own miracle baby." Sully smiled, understanding his wife's words. She started to get out of bed.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked, taking her hand.

"It's time to get up. I'll help Colleen with breakfast," she explained. She paused and grinned. "I can try, anyway." Sully smiled knowingly and kissed his wife's lips.

"You just get dressed, and get back in bed. I'll bring breakfast up to ya." She was about to protest, but she saw that he really wanted to bring her breakfast in bed so she and the baby could rest. She couldn't deny her husband the pleasure of caring for his pregnant wife and unborn child, could she? He looked so happy and eager!

"Alright," she said with a smile. They climbed out of bed, and Michaela retrieved her gown from the pile it had landed in on the floor. She slipped it on over her head, while Sully dressed himself.

After he gave her one more kiss, he left the room, and Michaela got into bed. She smiled, thinking about how wonderful that morning had been. Being with Sully and not thinking about getting pregnant had been an incredible experience. Knowing that a child was on the way made her heart feel lighter and her spirit feel freer.

She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Memories of the early morning warmed her body, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. The memories she and Sully had made together in the bedroom alone were unforgettable, and the memories they had made with their family were priceless. In the next year, everything was going to change, and a new baby was going to be a part of the family. Michaela didn't know what to expect in the future, but she knew that she was happy and thankful that many more memories would be made to share with a child she'd created with the love of her life.

The End


End file.
